invention relates to fishing poles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel grip for fishing poles of the type commonly used for deep sea fishing.
Deep sea fishing poles are well known. The fishing poles generally comprise a rod, a butt (i.e., a lower portion), a reel housing and a reel assembly. The reel assembly includes a line which is guided along the rod by a plurality of eyelets mounted to the rod. The reel assembly is secured in the reel housing which is located at the upper end of the butt. Generally, the rod is connected to the butt by a rotary connection.
During use the lower end of the butt is held in a gimble which prohibits twisting of the pole while allowing a back and forth movement. The gimble is generally affixed to a fishing chair on a boat or can be affixed elsewhere on the boat for stand-up fishing. With a right hand reel assembly the pole is gripped at the lower end of the rod above the reel with the left hand and the reel assembly is operated with the right hand. Accordingly, this back and forth movement of the pole is controlled with the left hand. The butt and the rod form a single continuous generally cylindrical shape (i.e., that of a pole as is well known). This requires the left hand to grip the pole in a linear fashion. The left arm (i.e., in the case of a right hand reel assembly) tends to become fatigued as a result of this back and forth motion. This is due to the fact that much of this movement is done by the lower arm muscles (e.g., the forearm muscles). Accordingly, a need exists for an improved fishing pole which would reduce this fatigue factor.